


Written in the Stars

by thatpeculiarone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Greek Mythology, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone
Summary: Cas and Dean stargaze.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepopeisdope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing friend Makenna. The inspiration just struck me for this sweet little drabble for you. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Makenna's [Tumblr.](https://thursdays-fallen-angel.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> _unbeta'd._

 

When Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, sometimes he notices the bed beside him is empty.

 

It’s not every night, in fact it happens quite rarely. He could count the number of times he has awoken to an empty bed on one hand. Yet, he’s never worried or concerned. He’s isn’t afraid.

 

He knows exactly where he’ll be.

 

They moved to the countryside because of the night sky, because Castiel was always obsessed with the stars. It had been like that since they were children, when they laid next to each other in their backyards in Lawrence. Cas would point out random constellations and spurt out facts as if he were an encyclopaedia. Dean would always hum as if he understood but ultimately, he just enjoyed the sound of Cas’ voice.

 

Dean finds himself at the window of the study and isn’t hesitant to throw the window doors open. In a swift movement, he crawls out onto the roof and into the cool air of the night. He spots his husband almost immediately, sitting only a few feet away with his knees tucked up under his chin and his eyes closed.

 

Dean walks over and the roof creaks below his feet. Cas’ eyes fly open and make contact with Dean’s. Then, there it is. A small, closed mouth smile springs to his lips. The smile he reserves only for Dean.

 

Dean sits down next to him and Cas is quick to throw his arm around him, drawing him to his side. They are silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the peacefulness of their land and the feeling of the soft cold breeze from the trees. It’s nights like this where Dean feels a sense of security. It’s nights like this where he feels at home.

 

After some time has passed, Cas speaks.

 

“Have I ever told you the story of Perseus and Andromeda?”

 

Dean can’t help but let out a small chuckle. Cas _has_ told that story and he knows Cas knows it too. He’s told it constantly, to the point Dean could recite it himself. Yet, he plays along.

 

“No, it doesn’t ring a bell.” He says. “Please, enlighten me.”

 

Cas smiles for Dean again. He unwraps his arm from Dean’s shoulder and instead, holds out his hand to him. Dean grabs it and entwines their fingers. They then both lay back in unison, so that they can look up at the stars.

 

“Perseus’ constellation is hard to find.” Cas tells Dean. “I rarely see it, unless it’s winter.”

 

He extends his free index finger to the sky.

 

“Perseus’ constellation is shaped as himself, the man of the sky. He was placed there after his death, along with his partner - Andromeda.”

 

He waves his finger slightly as if he is forming the constellation. However, the night sky is littered with stars. Dean rarely is able to spot any of the constellations his husband attempts to show him.

 

“Perseus’ legend is that he was known for the slaying of Medusa. He sliced her head off and brought it with him on his journey home—to celebrate his victory. Upon voyage home, he came across the Princess Andromeda. She was chained to a rock in preparation to be eaten by the monster, Cetus. It was love at first site for the hero. So he told the King and Queen, Andromeda’s parents, that he would save their daughter if he was granted permission to win the princess’ hand.”

 

He squeezes Dean’s hand.

 

“With their acceptance, he used the head of Medusa to turn Cetus to stone. However, upon her rescue - Perseus discovered that Andromeda was betrothed to another man.”

 

Dean can’t help but crack a smile. Cas had always narrated these stories as if he were reading it straight from a storybook. However, considering he had studied the classics from college onwards - Dean isn’t surprised he is able to recite the mythology with such eloquentness.

 

“Perseus battled Andromeda’s betrothed for her hand, but his opponent was strong and Perseus was greatly outnumbered. With impending death, the hero did the only thing he could. He used Medusa’s head and instantly turned the man to stone, winning the right for the Princess. Perseus and Andromeda then went on to live many years together, until they both passed. After their death, the Gods placed them in the sky where they have remained since.”

 

Dean fondly watches as his husband drew another shape in the sky—which Dean knows is Andromeda’s constellation. Again, he is unable to place it in the thousands of stars.

 

“You know… I have no idea why you always tell me this story. I mean… it is pretty depressing.” Dean states.

 

He sees Cas turn and look at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I mean, sure it has a ‘happy ending’ but what about the poor dude that got turned to stone? I mean one minute he’s intent on marrying this girl and the next, he’s become a fucking statue.”

 

Cas laughs softly from besidehim.

 

“I suppose so. I mean, there are definitely many interpretations of Perseus and Andromeda. Some bizarre, others fascinating. Despite what you may think, it isn’t my favourite Greek mythology story but… it has a special sentiment to me.”

 

Dean has never heard Cas mention that the story was sentimental to him. He turns so that he can face his husband.

 

“Why do you love the story so much?”

 

Cas stares Dean in the eyes.

 

“The first time I told it to you, we were 12. By then, stargazing had been my favourite thing to do with you. Of course, at this point you thought it was _uncool_ and _childish_. But one night after dinner at mine, you agreed to go and watch the stars with me.”

 

Dean remembers the night thirty years ago in Cas’ backyard. He remembers Cas telling the story with such enthusiasm that Dean at the time had thought it was endearing. He always became animated when he told stories as a kid, as if he were putting on a performance.

 

“I told you this story and you just laughed afterwards and gave me the biggest smile. I then pointed out the constellations to you and you _obviously_ pretended that you could see them. But it was in that moment, as I looked up at the stars that I thought of something.”

 

“What?” Dean asks.

 

“I thought… well rather hoped at the time that one day… one day our story would be written in the stars. It was this split second idea that disappeared as quick as it came. But… it was then that I realised that you were my one. It scared me at first… obviously I was _12…_ but eventually it grew to be a fond memory.”

 

Dean grins. “You’re a sap you know that?”

 

Cas shrugs. “Whatever, I look back and congratulate myself on being observant enough to notice it first. It took you a fair few years to play catch up.”

 

Dean huffs a small laugh. “Yeah… but I got there eventually.”

 

He leans his head against Cas’ shoulder and closes his eyes. They’re still for a moment, before Dean feels his husband lean over and press a kiss to his forehead. Despite all their years together, it never fails to cause goosebumps to shiver across Dean’s skin.

 

“Come on.” Cas whispers. “Let’s get back to bed, it won’t be long before the kids wake.”

 

Dean nods and lets Cas pull him up. They make their way off the roof and back into the bed that they share. As soon as the covers are on, they are instantly drawn to each other. Dean takes comfort in the way Cas wraps his arms around him from behind. He feels Cas bury his head into the crook of his neck.

 

Cas mumbles something into his neck and Dean chuckles tiredly. Even though he wasn't able hear what he said... he knows.

 

“Yeah, I love you too.”

 

And as the two of them fade to sleep, so do the stars in the sky.

 

At least… for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MY SOCIALS
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://ilovetodreamx.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/ilovetodreamx)


End file.
